Only Your Love
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: Ending. Hubungan Momo dan Toshiro menjadi hubungan yang tak tentu ketika Momo dijodohkan dengan pemuda yang pernah mengisi hatinya. Sebenarnya, perasaan apakah yang sesungguhnya dirasakan oleh Momo dan Toshiro terhadap satu sama lain?
1. Chapter 1

Toshiro menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi dengan taburan bintang dari teras rumahnya. Dipandanginya bintang-bintang yang saling berkelap-kelip tersebut dengan tatapan datar. Ia menghela nafasnya—untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pemuda itu teringat akan kata-kata yang Rukia tujukan padanya.

"_Lalu, bagaimana dengan Shiro-chan?"_

Toshiro beranjak dari duduknya. Sebelum benar-benar masuk, ia kembali menatap taburan bintang yang masih senantiasa turut menyinari malam. Ditatapnya langit itu lekat-lekat—seolah takut ia akan melupakan pemandangan indah tersebut dalam hidupnya. Ia kembali menghela nafasnya. Kalau diibaratkan, bintang-bintang itu mirip sekali dengan Rukia. Selalu terlihat terang di tempat seburuk apapun ia berada. Toshiro mendesah. Ya, gadis itu memang seperti bintang yang selalu setia memancarkan cahayanya di langit yang tampak kelam. Namun, apakah ia sadar bahwa sosok bintang yang terpatri di hatinya kini bukan lagi sosok Rukia—orang yang selama ini amat disayanginya?

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Sequel Between You and Me**

**.**

**.**

**Only Your Love**

**.**

.

.

.

Toshiro menatap Byakuya yang barusaja mengumumkan status Rukia beserta rencana pernikahan gadis mungil itu. Kembali terbayang dibenaknya saat ia melempar sekotak cincin untuk Ichigo agar diberikan pemuda itu untuk Rukia. Toshiro masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas saat ia menemukan benda itu di atas meja kerja di kamar Ichigo. Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Entah mengapa, dia merasa ada yang janggal dalam dirinya. Bukan, bukan karena pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia. Bukan juga karena ia masih tidak bisa melepaskan dan merelakan Rukia. Tapi, dia merasa ada bagian dirinya yang hilang dan itu bukan Rukia.

"Shiro-chan," sapaan itu berhasil membuyarkan pikiran Toshiro.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk sebelum ia menatap wajah Rukia—wajah adik tirinya, yang terpaut jarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Di sebelah gadis itu, berdiri sosok jangkung pria berambut _orange_ yang sudah bersahabat lama dengannya—sosok yang selalu setia menemani kemanapun Rukia pergi.

"Kenapa melamun, Shiro-chan?" tanya gadis itu saat ia berdiri berhadapan dengan kakaknya.

"Aku tidak melamun," sanggah pemuda itu. "Hanya berpikir!"

Rukia tersenyum kecil. "Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, nanti rambutmu benar-benar berubah putih semua!"

Toshiro mendengus kesal. "Sudah kukatakan berulang kali padamu, kalau rambutku ini asli. Sama dengan milik Ichigo," sahutnya.

"Kenapa membawa-bawa namaku?" seru Ichigo.

"Hanya contoh," jawab Toshiro asal. "Jadi, kapan pernikahan kalian dilaksanakan?"

"Paling lambat kira-kira dua minggu lagi," ucap Ichigo.

"Lalu, siapa wanita yang sudah berhasil memikat hati Shiro-chan saat ini?"

Toshiro mendesah. "Entahlah. Aku merasa ada yang janggal!"

"Janggal bagaimana?" tanya Rukia tidak mengerti.

"Seperti kehilangan penopang hidupku," sahutnya dengan wajah muram.

Rukia terdiam mendengar penuturan Toshiro, begitupula dengan Ichigo. Ditatapnya wajah Ichigo oleh gadis mungil tersebut—berusaha meminta jawaban yang tepat untuk memberikan saran yang tepat pada kakaknya.

"Lebih baik bertanya saja pada Hinamori," suara Ichigo memecahkan suasana yang semula hening.

Toshiro menatap wajah Ichigo lekat-lekat. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan desiran aneh yang bergumul dalam dadanya. Rasa sesak yang menari-nari liar namun terasa mendamaikan. "Momo," ucapnya dengan suara lirih.

"Kenapa Momo?"

"Hinamori itu kuliah jurusan psikologi, jadi aku yakin dia pasti mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan," jelas Ichigo.

"Psikolog?" tanya Toshiro dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Memangnya Shiro-chan belum tahu?"

Toshiro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat Rukia melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Memang, sejauh ini hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka berdua hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Jadi, wajar saja bila masih banyak identitas Momo yang belum benar-benar diketahui olehnya.

"Jadi, Shiro-chan mau bertanya pada Momo?"

Toshiro mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin!"

Rukia mengangguk-angguk kecil mendengar jawaban Toshiro.

"Rukia," panggil Isshin dari kejauhan.

Gadis itu menengokkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara yang sudah memanggil namanya. Merasa dirinya dibutuhkan lelaki itu, ditatapnya wajah Ichigo lalu beralih ke Toshiro.

"Kami harus berfoto untuk undangan pesta," ucap Ichigo kepada Toshiro—berusaha menjelaskan mengapa ayahnya tiba-tiba memanggil mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah!"

Rukia tersenyum. "Kami ke sana dulu ya, Shiro-chan!" ucap gadis itu melambaikan tangannya sambil melangkah menjauhi Toshiro.

Ditatapnya kedua pasangan yang berjalan menjauhinya tersebut. Sesekali Toshiro tersenyum kecil saat ia mengingat masa lalu yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga. Masa lalu yang mengikat mereka dalam satu perasaan bernama cinta.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Momo menatap pemuda berambut hitam dihadapannya lekat-lekat. Sementara yang dipandangi hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap balik gadis bermata hazel tersebut.

"Kenapa memandangiku terus, Momo?" tanya pemuda itu pada akhirnya.

Momo menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa kau yang menjemputku?"

Ya, gadis itu barusaja kembali ke kota tempat tinggalnya, Paris. Dirinya memang sengaja kembali dikarenakan ayahnya yang memaksanya untuk segera pulang karena ada beberapa urusan mendadak. Tapi, gadis itu tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya membiarkan pemuda di hadapannya ini untuk menjemputnya di bandara.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi orang yang pertama menyambut kepulanganmu," sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Momo memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak membutuhkan sambutanmu, Shuuhei Hisagi!" seru gadis itu sambil menekankan kalimatnya di nama pemuda tersebut.

"Aku ini tunanganmu lho, Momo!"

Gadis itu menatap Shuuhei dengan tatapan tajam. "Sejak kapan kau menobatkan dirimu sebagai tunanganku?"

"Mungkin sekarang belum. Tapi malam ini adalah hari peresmiannya," jawab Shuuhei tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Momo yang semakin tajam.

Momo menarik kopernya dan melangkah menjauhi Shuuhei. "Aku akan pulang sendiri!"

Shuuhei yang mendengar hal itu hanya menaikkan alisnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sebelum dilangkahkan kakinya untuk menyejajari langkah kecil Momo yang terlebih dulu meninggalkannya. Setelah sejajar, ditahannya tangan gadis tersebut.

"Mau apalagi, Shuuhei?" pekik gadis itu sambil menahan emosinya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Tidak ada penolakan," seru pemuda itu sambil menarik tangan Momo dengan erat. Momo tidak diam saja. Gadis itu meronta minta dilepaskan—tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang mulai memandangi mereka.

"Shuuhei, lepas!" perintah Momo.

Namun, pemuda itu tetap tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia terus menarik gadis itu sampai mereka berhenti di depan mobil BMW silver miliknya. Diperintahkannya gadis itu untuk naik—yang terang saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Momo. Setelah melalui berbagai macam perdebatan, akhirnya Momo mengalah dan lebih memilih mengikuti perintah pemuda di hadapannya sambil terus menggerutu dalam hati.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Momo membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang kamarnya yang berhias motif pohon maple. Gadis itu kembali memutar ingatannya saat kejadian siang tadi di bandara, saat ketika Shuuhei datang menjemputnya. Momo mendesah kecil. Pemuda itu adalah kekasih Momo—atau mungkin mantan kekasihnya, walaupun sebenarnya hubungan mereka belum benar-benar berakhir—karena mereka berdua sama-sama tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka memang sudah berakhir.

Ia menghela nafasnya. Ingatannya masih segar saat Shuuhei tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidupnya. Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya tanpa ucapan sedikitpun sebelumnya. Benaknya kembali bermain—teringat akan masa lalunya dengan pemuda yang pernah dicintainya, atau mungkin sekarang perasaan itu masih membekas di hatinya. Entahlah, ia juga tidak tahu.

"Momo," suara itu kembali menyadarkan Momo dari alam bebasnya. Dibangunkan tubuhnya lalu dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya sebelum ia membukanya.

"Ada apa, bu?" tanya gadis itu setelah ia berdiri berhadapan dengan ibunya.

Wanita berambut panjang tersebut tersenyum. "Kamu ke ruang makan sekarang ya. Ada hal penting yang ingin ayahmu bicarakan."

Momo mengerutkan keningnya. "Hal penting? Maksudnya urusan mendadak yang waktu itu ayah bicarakan ditelepon?"

"Turun sajalah dulu. Biar ayahmu sendiri yang menyampaikannya," ucap wanita tersebut.

"Baiklah. aku akan turun setelah aku mengganti pakaianku," sahut gadis itu.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Momo menuruni tangga rumahnya untuk sampai di ruang makan. Namun saat ia berdiri di sana, terlihat olehnya ayah serta ibunya sedang berbincang bersama-sama dengan kedua orangtua Shuuhei. Gadis itu terpaku ditempatnya saat memandang hal tersebut.

"Momo," sapa Shuuhei.

Rupanya pemuda tersebut melihat gadis itu hanya berdiri diam dan merapat di tembok rumahnya. Senyum kecil kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Dihampirinya gadis itu dengan wajah sumringah.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo, bergabung!" ajak pemuda itu sambil menarik tangan Momo. Sedangkan Momo hanya mengikutinya tanpa bisa memberikan reaksi apapun atas tindakan yang Shuuhei lakukan. Gadis itu juga menurut saja saat Shuuhei menyuruhnya duduk di samping pemuda tersebut. Ya, Hinamori terlalu terkejut mendapati hal yang terjadi di hadapannya. Kembali terngiang di telinganya akan ucapan Shuuhei tadi sore.

"_Aku ini tunanganmu lho, Momo!"_

Momo menatap cemas ke arah kedua orangtuanya—beserta orangtua Shuuhei yang menatap mereka sambil tersenyum. Momo mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran mereka. Pasti mereka mengira bahwa hubungannya dengan Shuuhei sudah bisa dibawa ke tahap yang lebih memastikan lagi. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada orangtuanya—bahwa hubungannya dengan Shuuhei itu sudah tidak bisa dan tidak akan dilanjutkan kembali. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan suaranya, ayahnya terlebih dahulu bicara.

"Momo, Shuuhei, ada hal penting yang ingin kami berempat katakan pada kalian," ucap laki-laki berambut coklat itu memulai kalimatnya—yang tanpa sadar memotong kalimat yang hendak dilontarkan Momo. "Kami merasa hubungan yang terjalin diantara kalian berdua sudah sepantasnya untuk dibawa ke tahap yang lebih lanjut lagi. Kami tidak memaksa kalian untuk cepat-cepat menikah. Tentu tidak seperti itu! Kami hanya meminta kepada kalian berdua untuk bertunangan," jelasnya.

"Aku setuju dengan apa yang Sousuke katakan. Benar bukan, Lisa?" ucap Kensei—ayah dari Shuuhei— ikut menimpali. Sementara Lisa—istrinya, hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Retsu dan aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan orangtua Shuuhei, dan mereka setuju. Sekarang kami ingin bertanya kepada kalian berdua, apakah kalian bersedia?" tanya Sousuke.

"Aku tidak bisa," sahut Momo cepat sebelum Shuuhei sempat menyetujui hal tersebut. Semua mata kini tertuju pada gadis bermata hazel tersebut. Gadis itu meneguk salivanya saat ditatap dengan pandangan yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus memberi alasan yang tepat atas kata-katanya.

"Begini, Momo ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya yang tertunda waktu itu. Momo bercita-cita ingin menjadi psikolog, jadi dia masih belum siap untuk bertunangan denganku. Lagipula, waktunya juga terlalu cepat. Kurasa Momo masih terkejut mendengar hal ini," sela Shuuhei.

Momo mendelik tajam ke arah pemuda itu. Shuuhei hanya tersenyum kecil untuk membalasnya. Gadis itu merutuk kesal, karena menurutnya Shuuhei sengaja mengatakan hal itu dan justru itu akan membuatnya semakin terpojok.

"Pertunanganmu akan ayah laksanakan sebelum jadwal kuliahmu dimulai. Kalau begini, bagaimana?"

Momo menghela nafasnya. Apa yang dipikirkannya benar-benar terjadi. Sekarang posisinya terpojok. Mau menolak, jelas tidak mungkin. Mau menerima, juga tidak mau. Dipandanginya wajah ayah dan ibunya lekat-lekat—berharap mereka mengerti apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Bagaimana Momo?" kali ini Retsu yang bertanya.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya—menyerah. "Baiklah, aku mau!" ucapnya pelan.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Momo menutup ponselnya. Barusaja ia diberi kabar bahwa kakak sepupunya—Ichigo Kurosaki, akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Rukia dua minggu lagi. Gadis itu tersenyum mendengar berita tersebut. Sedikit rasa tidak percaya muncul dibenaknya karena Ichigo benar-benar dapat memiliki orang yang dicintai olehnya—orang yang sebelumnya dikatakan adik kandungnya. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya. Ia juga tak lupa menceritakan tentang pertunangannya dengan Shuuhei kepada kakak sepupunya itu.

Gadis itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Entah kenapa, dia merindukan sosok pemuda berambut putih itu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mendengar suaranya—hanya suaranya saja, tidak lebih, tapi tidak bisa. Momo sadar, kalau pemuda itu terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Miris sekali rasanya mengingat pemuda itu tidak bicara apa-apa saat melepas kepergiannya.

Momo merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya. Pikirannya terasa penat saat ia kembali teringat akan acara pertunangannya dengan Shuuhei yang akan diadakan beberapa minggu lagi. Seandainya ada cara yang bisa membatalkan pertunangan ini, batin gadis itu sebelum ia terlelap dalam mimpinya.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

"Momo akan bertunangan?" pekik gadis berambut sebahu itu dengan rasa tidak percaya. "Dengan siapa?"

Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya. "Dengan Hisagi Shuuhei," jawabnya.

"Siapa dia? Pacar Momo?"

"Iya, dia kekasih Hinamori. Tapi setahuku, mereka sudah lama berpisah dan tidak bertemu."

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba mereka bisa bertunangan?"

"Mungkin karena kedua orangtua mereka yang memutuskan hal itu," jawab Ichigo.

"Apa kau mengenal Shuuhei juga, Ichigo?"

Ichigo menatap gadis mungil itu lekat-lekat. "Dia satu angakatan denganku. Kami bersekolah di SMA yang sama sewaktu di London. Aku sangat mengenalnya dan aku juga tahu kalau dia—mencintai gadis lain!"

Mata Rukia membulat karena terkejut mendengar pernyataan Ichigo. "Kalau dia mencintai gadis lain, mengapa dia bertunangan dengan Momo? Bukankah hal itu hanya membuat Momo tersakiti?"

"Shuuhei hanya berusaha menghapus masa kelamnya," sahut Ichigo dengan mata menerawang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kekasihnya meninggal sehari sebelum pertunangan mereka. Pada saat itu, ia sangat depresi sampai akhirnya Momo datang ke dalam hidupnya. Sejak saat itu Shuuhei selalu bergantung dengan Momo, bahkan ia menganggap Momo adalah reinkarnasi dari kekasihnya yang meninggal. Dan saat itulah ia baru benar-benar sadar bahwa tindakannya salah—tindakannya yang menganggap Momo adalah reinkarnasi kekasihnya. Hal terakhir yang aku ketahui, dia pergi meninggalkan Momo tanpa mengatakan apapun," jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Kasihan sekali," gumam Rukia.

"Justru Hinamori-lah yang paling tersiksa dalam hal ini," sahut Ichigo. "Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah Shuuhei."

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Ichigo. "Semoga Momo bisa mendapatkan kebahagian yang benar-benar diinginkannya ya."

Ichigo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui apa yang gadis itu ucapkan. Pemuda itu menatap langit senja yang mendominasi angkasa sambil berujar dalam hatinya. Semoga kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu yang sebenarnya, Hinamori!

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

_**~x~x~To Be Continued~x~x~**_

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Hahaha, Yurisa membawa fict baru kawan~~

Bukan baru juga sih. Yap, cerita ini adalah lanjutan dari fict Yurisa yang berjudul 'Between You and Me'. Adakah kawan pernah membacanya?

Lanjut, jadi sebenernya banyak fict yang ingin Yurisa publish, hanya saja Yurisa sulit menemukan waktu yang kosong. Bayangkan saja, dari hari Senin sampai Minggu, Yurisa pasti ada kegiatan yang berurusan dengan sekolah. Percaya atau tidak, urusan kalian sajalah, hahaha…

Dan akhirnya, pada waktu sesempit ini Yurisa berhasil mempublish fict sequel dari 'Between You and Me' yang sebenernya sudah lama sekali ingin Yurisa publish. Sebenernya fict ini ingin Yurisa jadikan oneshoot, hanya saja saat Yurisa melihat words yang tertera, words tersebut sudah mencapai angka lima ribu lebih dan belum sampai setengah dari kisahnya. Maka dari itu, Yurisa putuskan untuk menjadikan ini multichapter. Tidak akan panjang sepertinnya, mungkin lima.

Terakhir, doakan Yurisa supaya sukses UTS minggu depan dan sukses mengupdate fict ini dengan teraratur, karena setelah UTS sepertinya Yurisa akan mulai aktif kembali (Yurisa ga janji ya, tapi akan diusahakan semaksimal mungkin).

Thank you, guys~~~

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro mengaduk _cappucino_ di cangkirnya sebelum ia menyeruput minumannya tersebut.

"Jadi, Hinamori akan bertunangan?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu bagaimana dong, Shiro-chan?"

"Kok bagaimana? Bukankah itu bagus," sahut Toshiro.

"Shiro-chan menyukai Momo, bukan?" terka gadis itu. Toshiro yang saat itu sedang meneguk minumannya, tersedak mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan adik tirinya. Dirinya terkejut mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Rukia tersebut.

"Benar kan kalau Shiro-chan menyukai Momo," ulang Rukia saat Toshiro sudah berhenti terbatuk.

"Aku hanya terkejut, bukan berarti apa yang kau katakan itu benar!" bantah Toshiro.

Rukia mendesah pelan—kesal karena Toshiro tidak mau mengakui perasaan yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. "Terserah Shiro-chan saja. Pokoknya aku sudah menyampaikan berita ini padamu. Selanjutnya, lakukan saja apa yang ingin Shiro-chan lakukan," ucap Rukia dengan kesal.

Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Toshiro. Sementara pemuda itu hanya diam tanpa berniat mencegah Rukia. Pikirannya menari saat ia mengingat berita yang barusaja Rukia sampaikan. Dadanya terasa sesak, namun rasa ini benar-benar terasa menyakitkan—bukan seperti yang dirasakannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dibenaknya muncul wajah Momo yang mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya—namun ia hanya diam tanpa menjawab ucapan gadis itu. Bukan, bukan karena ia marah atau sedang kesal dengan gadis itu. Bukan juga karena ia memang sengaja bersifat dingin. Tapi, karena ia memang tidak mau mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan gadis itu—karena ia berharap, ia masih akan menemui gadis itu di masa yang akan datang.

Toshiro kembali meresapi _cappuccino _yang dipesannya saat ia bertemu dengan adiknya—Rukia.

"Aku merindukanmu, Momo!" ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Sequel Between You and Me**

**.**

**.**

**Only Your Love**

**.**

.

.

.

Momo tersentak dari lamunannya. Dia merasa bahwa ada yang barusaja memanggilnya, dan suara itu adalah suara Toshiro—suara dari pemuda yang dirindukannya. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya. Sosok pemuda berambut putih itu, entah mengapa mulai memenuhi alam pikirannya.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya pemuda yang akan berstatus menjadi tunangannya dalam beberapa hari lagi itu tiba-tiba.

Momo menggeleng pelan. Memang sedari tadi dia menunggu Shuuhei di kafe yang dulu sekali sering mereka jadikan tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka, sampai pemuda tersebut selesai dari urusan kantornya. Ya, Shuuhei sudah bekerja di perusahaan yang dia bangun beberapa tahun yang lalu—dan tentunya sekarang perusahaan tersebut sudah menjadi salah satu dari sepuluh perusahaan termaju dan terbesar di Eropa.

"Kamu daritadi melamun ya?"

Momo menatap tajam pemuda berjas hitam di hadapannya. "Bukan urusanmu!"

Shuuhei tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat dingin yang dilontarkan gadis itu. Pemuda itu lebih memilih duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan gadis bermata hazel tersebut—dengan meja sebagai pembatas mereka.

"Barusan Ichigo meneleponku," ucap Shuuhei.

Mendengar nama kakaknya disebut, Momo spontan menatap Shuuhei dengan pandangan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Shuuhei mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya mengenai bisnis. Perusahaan kami akan melakukan kontrak kerjasama untuk beberapa tahun ke depan setelah ia melangsungkan pernikahannya. Ohya, Ichigo juga memintaku untuk mengatakan padamu bahwa pernikahannya dimajukan karena ternyata persiapannya dapat selesai lebih awal."

Momo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya aku akan datang di hari pernikahan mereka!"

"Tentu saja kau harus datang. Kau ini kan adik sepupu yang paling Ichigo sayangi. Tapi sepertinya, aku juga akan menemanimu datang ke acara pernikahan Ichigo," ucap Shuuhei.

"Tidak usah! Aku pergi sendiri saja," tolaknya.

Shuuhei menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menemanimu ke acara pernikahan Ichigo, Momo! Tadi Ichigo yang mengundangku, dan sebagai teman yang baik, aku tentu menerima permintannya. Jadi, nanti kita akan berangkat bersama-sama dan aku sudah memesan dua buah tiket untuk kita berdua," jelas Shuuhei panjang lebar.

Momo mendesah kecil. Gadis itu merutuk dalam hati—mengapa Ichigo justru mengundang orang yang paling tidak disukainya. Momo menatap ke arah Shuuhei sambil memandang wajah pemuda itu lekat-lekat. "Aku—"

"Pokoknya kita berangkat bersama-sama. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak," sahut Shuuhei memotong ucapan Momo.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia kembali menyerah. Dengan berat hati, dianggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui apa yang diucapkan pemuda di hadapannya tersebut.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Momo mencibirkan mulutnya mendengar alasan Ichigo. "Tapi tidak perlu mengundangnya juga, bukan?"

"Dengarkan aku, Momo! Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini berulang-ulang padamu, Shuuhei adalah kawan lamaku. Jadi wajar saja aku mengundangnya ke acara pesta pernikahanku dengan Rukia, ada yang salah?"

"Salah besar! Kau sudah membuatku terjebak bersamanya di sepanjang perjalanan nanti," jawab Momo sambil sedikit menjerit kesal.

"Pelankan sedikit suaramu, telingaku masih normal. Dengar, aku tahu kau sangat tidak menyukai Shuuhei−"

"Ralat, sangat membencinya!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Walau kau sangat membencinya, kumohon biarkan aku mengundangnya. Dia kawanku, sahabatku di masa sekolah dulu. Kau pasti mengerti, bukan?" sahut Ichigo.

Gadis itu menggerutu tak jelas. "Terserah apa maumu saja," putusnya.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya panjang. "Apa kau sangat membencinya?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada hati-hati.

"Menurutmu?" Gadis itu membalikkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku? Kalau menurutku, iya."

"Kalau sudah tahu jangan bertanya," cecarnya.

Ichigo mendesah kecil. "Dia punya alasan, Hinamori Momo!"

"Alasan? Meninggalkanku tanpa sebab dan kau masih membelanya dengan mengatakan dia punya alasan? Seumur hidup, baru kali ini aku menganggapmu benar-benar orang terbodoh, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Jangan mengataiku bodoh," bantah Ichigo. "Setidaknya, sudahkah kau bertanya mengapa ia melakukan hal itu?"

"Melihat wajahnya saja aku sudah malas, apalagi harus menanyakan alasannya yang sempat menghilang. Aku tidak peduli," sahut Momo sebelum ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Ichigo.

"Menanyakannya? Itu hal terbodoh yang tidak akan pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku," ucapnya pelan dengan nada kesal sebelum ia memutuskan untuk terjun ke dunia mimpi.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Toshiro menatap langit malam−untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Taburan bintang itu sudah tak mengingatkannya lagi akan sosok Rukia. Justru bintang tersebut mengingatkannya pada seorang gadis bermata hazel, Hinamori Momo.

"_Shiro-chan menyukai Momo, bukan?"_

Suara Rukia kembali berdengung di kepalanya. Toshiro yakin, seberapapun kerasnya ia menolak pernyataan tersebut, sekeras itu pula ia menginginkan dirinya menyetujui hal tersebut.

Toshiro menyenderkan dirinya di kursi malasnya. Sesekali pikirannya terbang−kembali mengingat kenangan antara dirinya dengan Hinamori yang masih terbilang sedikit. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya.

"Apa kau benar akan bertunangan, Momo?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban−karena memang hanya dirinya sendirilah yang ada di teras tersebut. Toshiro kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan mimpi tersebut membawanya terbang menemui gadis yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Dan gadis itu adalah Hinamori Momo.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

_**~x~x~To Be Continued~x~x~**_

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Pertamaaa, Yurisa tau kok kalo chapter ini pendek. Pendek banget malah. Maafin ya minna~ *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Reviewnya, Yurisa balas lewat PM aja ya? Gapapa kan?

Oke, last, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Satu hal yang akan Momo lakukan disaat ia tidak bisa menekan perasaan kesal maupun rasa gundahnya—menenggelamkan dirinya dengan berbagai kesibukan. Bukan menjadi rahasia lagi untuk orang lain perlu menyadari keganjilan pada diri gadis itu, karena tentu saja segalanya akan berubah menjadi aneh tatkala mereka melihat Hinamori Momo—seorang gadis periang—berubah menjadi gadis yang bahkan untuk tersenyum-pun sulit. Semua masalah itu bermuara pada satu hal, pernikahan Kakak sepupunya—Kurosaki Ichigo.

Gadis itu bukannya tidak menyetujuinya, ia justru sangat menginginkan ikatan sakral tersebut terlaksana lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan. Masalahnya adalah: _ia harus pergi ke sana bersama dengan Hisagi Shuuhei_. Sungguh Momo merasa dunia runtuh saat ia mendengar dari mulut laki-laki yang pernah ia cintai tersebut bahwa mereka berdua akan mendatangi hari pernikahan Ichigo bersama-sama. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengutuk agar pemuda menyebalkan tersebut lenyap dari muka bumi tanpa bekas. Oh, sungguh, ia berjanji tidak akan pernah menikah dengan siapapun bila itu terjadi. Tunggu, itu terdengar berlebihan! Ah, tapi tak apalah, asalkan itu terjadi tentu semuanya bukan masalah lagi. Nah, justru karena itu masalahnya, bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menghilang tanpa bekas di bumi ini? Permintaan mustahil, bukan?

Gadis berambut coklat-tua tersebut terlalu larut dalam kesendiriannya—bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda yang sedari tadi dalam pikirannya tersebut sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya. Sentuhan lembut dipundaknya itulah yang membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata—membuatnya menatap balik sang pelaku—namun sentuhan itupula yang sangat dibencinya.

"Kau selalu seperti ini," ucapan lirih pemuda itu membuat ucapan yang hendak Momo lontarkan batal seketika. "Kalau kau memang memiliki masalah, jangan bersikap seolah kau bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Berbagilah bersamaku, Momo. Aku di sini untuk hal itu, bukan?"

Gadis itu diam—entah karena tidak mau menjawab atau tidak bisa menjawab. Mata hazelnya yang menenangkan hanya memandang lekat-lekat mata pemuda berambut hitam dihadapannya. Mata itu masih sama seperti dulu, namun gadis itu tahu ada banyak perubahan dari setiap sinar yang dipancarkannya. Wajah yang dulu masih terlihat kekanakan sekarang sudah bertransformasi menjadi wajah pria dewasa, laki-laki yang matang. Pemuda itu berubah. Shuuhei Hisagi sudah berubah menjadi pria yang matang, baik secara fisik maupun mentalnya. Ya, tanpa perlu diberitahu, Momo sudah tahu bahwa banyak yang pemuda itu lakukan hingga mentalnya kini juga turut berubah menjadi lebih dewasa.

"Kenapa diam, Momo?"

Momo menghela nafasnya—sekaligus mengutuk dirinya yang barusaja sempat terjerat akan pesona Shuuhei. "Bukan urusanmu. Itu semua adalah hakku, mau menceritakannya atau tidak, semuanya bukan kepentinganmu."

"Aku tunanganmu," suaranya terdengar tegas kali ini.

Momo tersenyum meremehkan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Calon. Jangan lupa untuk menyelipkan kata tersebut, Shuuhei!"

Nada sinis yang terdengar dari suara Momo hendak membuat emosi pemuda tersebut meledak. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha menahannya. Bukannya tidak tahu—justru Hisagi Shuuhei sangat tahu alasan atas tindakan Momo sekarang terhadapnya. Semua karena ulahnya, dan ia memang patut diperlakukan seperti ini. Shuuhei kembali menatap dalam mata hazel gadis tersebut, "satu jam lagi kau sudah harus selesai."

"Aku tidak ingin pergi kemanapun bersamamu," tolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Terserah kau saja. Itu bila kau memang tidak ingin melihat pernikahan Kakak sepupumu."

Matanya membelalak kaget. "Kau bercanda?"

"Aku serius," sahutnya. "Kau saja yang selalu begini. Menyendiri dengan duniamu sampai melupakan semuanya—bahkan hari pernikahan Kakakmu pun ikut kau lupakan. Periksalah kalender, maka kau akan tahu, apakah aku bercanda atau tidak. Cepat, satu jam lagi kita akan _check-in_!"

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Sequel Between You and Me**

**.**

**.**

**Only Your Love**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu berdiri di depan cermin besar yang menampilkan seluruh bagian dirinya. Ia terlihat cantik dan anggun dalam balutan gaun putih panjangnya. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan lelaki yang dicintainya, Ichigo Kurosaki. Benar sekali, tepat dua minggu yang lalu—saat dimana ia mengetahui kenyataannya bahwa ia adalah anak dari Byakuya Kuchiki— Ichigo melamarnya dengan tiba-tiba. Dan tentu saja kalian mengetahui apa jawabannya, bukan?

Tepat! Rukia menerimanya. Gadis itu tanpa ragu memeluk Ichigo—membuat pemuda itu hampir saja terjengkang akibat ulahnya. Tapi ia tidak memarahinya, justru pemuda itu turut memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia sambil mengelus rambut hitam sebahunya.

Dan di sinilah dirinya berada, menunggu dipanggil untuk menjadi sang bintang utama pesta. Gadis itu masih saja menatap bayangannya di depan cermin. Tampak sesekali ia merapikan juntaian putih panjang yang sengaja disematkan di kepalanya—yang menutupi sebagian besar rambut belakangnya serta menyisakan pinggiran rambutnya dan poni nakalnya.

Suara pintu yang sedikit berderit membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat siapa yang barusaja membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menatap sosok laki-laki berambut hitam panjang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "A—ayah," ucap Rukia dengan nada sedikit terbata. Mungkin perlu diakui, kalau dia masih belum terbiasa memanggil Byakuya dengan sebutan ayah.

Gadis itu menatap cermin sebentar sebelum berjalan menghampiri ayahnya untuk melangkah menuju tempat pesta diselenggarakan—di lantai bawah rumahnya, rumah milik Ichigo tepatnya. Mereka memang sengaja tidak menyewa gedung untuk pesta pernikahan mereka, karena mereka lebih memilih menyelenggarakannya di tempat yang menjadi kenangan besar bagi mereka berdua.

Rukia berjalan menuruni tangga sembari mengapitkan lengannya dengan lengan milik Byakuya. Ia sedikit menarik bagian depan gaunnya—agar memudahkannya untuk melangkah. Matanya berkelana mencari sosok pendampingnya, Ichigo Kurosaki, dan ia menemukan pemuda itu sedang menatapnya penuh decakan kekaguman.

Mereka sudah sampai ditangga terbawah sebelum mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka untuk berjalan mendekati sang pengantin pria. Sementara Ichigo mulai membiarkan kakinya melangkah mendekati Rukia. Kemudian, Byakuya melepaskan tangan Rukia—yang pada mulanya menggelayut di lengannya, lalu menyerahkan putri semata-wayangnya pada lelaki berambut jingga yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Setelah itu, mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju sebuah altar—dimana altar tersebut akan menjadi tempat bersejarah bagi mereka untuk saling berikrar hidup bersama selamanya dalam keadaan dan kondisi apapun.

Dan setelah ikrar diucapkan di depan semua orang, teriakan membahanapun meluncur dari bibir orang-orang yang saling berhadapan dengan mereka semua—teriakan turut berbahagia. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan acara yang berlangsung dengan berpesta sesuai dengan apa yang telah disediakan dan direncanakan.

"Ck," decak Ichigo.

Gadis bermata violet itu menatap Ichigo melalui iris matanya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan degupan jantungku berhenti berdebar semenjak tadi," ucapnya sambil menatap gadis itu.

"Mungkin karena kamu gugup dan—baru pertama kali!"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Itu karena hari ini kamu terlihat sangat cantik, Rukia!"

Ucapan Ichigo dengan sukses membuat wajah gadis mungil itu merona. "Jangan merayuku, Ichigo!"

"Sudah terbiasa memanggilku Ichigo rupanya," sahut Ichigo sambil tersenyum senang.

"Itu karena kamu yang selalu memaksaku dan membuatku bosan mendengar celotehanmu yang memarahiku karena aku masih sering salah memanggilmu dengan sebutan kakak," jawabnya sambil menatap tamu-tamu yang mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju tempat dirinya dan Ichigo duduk. Gadis itu menatap Ichigo—memberi tanda pada pemuda tersebut untuk bangun dari duduknya.

"Ayah harap semoga kalian berdua bahagia," ucap Isshin sembari menatap Ichigo dan Rukia bergantian. Pandangannya kemudian berhenti di Rukia. Lekat-lekat ia pandangi gadis yang pernah ia asuh selama sembilan-belas tahun lamanya. Ia tersenyum, "Pada akhirnya kau benar-benar menjadi putriku. Aku bahagia sekali rasanya, dan kurasa begitupula dengan yang Masaki rasakan kalau ia masih ada di sini."

Rukia tersenyum. Ia maju selangkah untuk menggapai tubuh tegap Isshin. "Aku juga bahagia karena aku masih menjadi putrimu dan putri ibu sampai saat ini!"

Laki-laki itu merengkuh tubuh mungil Rukia. "Berbahagialah selalu!" ucapnya sedikit berbisik di telinga Rukia.

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kini Byakuya-lah yang berdiri di hadapan mereka—menggantikan posisi Isshin yang barusaja berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Kuharap kalian berdua hidup bahagia selamanya," ucapnya datar. "Dan untukmu, Kurosaki Ichigo! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kalau kau sampai membuat Rukia terluka," ancamnya sambil menatap Ichigo dengan mata hitam abu-abunya.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil—begitupula dengan Rukia. Tanpa banyak kata, Byakuya berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkah Byakuya yang kembali ditelan keramaian pesta.

"Hei," sapa seorang wanita berambut coklat-keemasan panjang diikuti lelaki berambut perak-keunguan di belakangnya.

"Rangiku," sahut Rukia.

"Astaga, tidak kusangka Tuhan benar-benar membiarkanmu menikah dengan Rukia, Ichigo!" ucap Gin sambil tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku kaget sekali waktu mendengar kabar bahwa kalian berdua ternyata bukan saudara kandung. Tidak kusangka kamu anak dari Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia!"

Rukia tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau aku benar-benar bisa menikah dengan Ichigo."

"Benar, aku juga tidak menyangka. Apalagi Byakuya mengumumkan di depan publik kalau kau adalah anaknya, terlebih lagi ia juga mengumumkan acara pernikahan kalian di waktu yang sama," sahut Rangiku.

"Bukankah tindakan yang dilakukannya benar?" Ichigo menimpali.

"Yah, kalau kupikir apa yang dilakukannya memang tepat!"

"Kalau begitu, selamat ya untuk kalian berdua!" ucap Rangiku.

"Terimakasih, Rangiku!" jawab Ichigo.

"Kepadaku tidak?" tanya Gin.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan selamat, bodoh! Jadi, tidak ada ucapan terimakasih juga untukmu," ucap Rukia.

"Baiklah, selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua. Semoga berbahagia selalu!"

"Terimakasih untukmu, Gin!"

Kemudian, mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia—membiarkan tamu-tamu lain mengucapkan selamat untuk mereka berdua.

"Kuharap kalian berdua selalu bahagia," ucap seorang gadis bermata hazel.

"Ah, Momo!" pekik Rukia. Tanpa dikomando, gadis itu segera menghambur ke arah Momo—berusaha memeluknya demi melepas rindu.

"Kenapa baru datang sekarang?" tanya Rukia. Gadis itu menatap sepupunya—ralat, sepupu Ichigo, dengan wajah penasaran. Momo memang kembali ke Paris sehari sebelum pengumuman pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia secara mendadak.

Momo tersenyum masam mendengar pertanyaan yang Rukia lontarkan. "Jangan salahkan waktu kedatanganku. Aku bisa saja datang dari dua atau bahkan tiga hari yang lalu, andai saja dia tidak memaksaku untuk pergi bersamanya."

"Dia?" kening gadis berambut hitam tersebut terlihat berkerut.

Barusaja Momo hendak menjawab siapa dia yang ia maksud, orang tersebut terlebih dahulu muncul dan berdiri dibelakangnya. Senyumnya yang lebar semakin menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. "Selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua," ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar turut berbahagia.

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya dan Ichigo. Detik itupula ia menyadari siapa yang Momo maksud, dia—Shuuhei Hisagi, orang yang waktu itu Ichigo ceritakan padanya—adalah orang yang dulu meninggalkan Momo. Rukia sadar—sangat sadar malah—bahwa ia tak berhak membenci orang yang tidak pernah dikenalnya. Namun kali ini lain, orang inilah yang pernah membuat hancur hidup seorang Hinamori Momo, sepupu yang sangat Ichigo sayangi.

"Terima-kasih, Shuuhei," seru Ichigo sambil memberikan pelukan pada pemuda tersebut.

Shuuhei melepas pelukan Ichigo sebelum ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Momo, "tidak memberi pelukan pada Kakakmu?"

"Tidak perlu mengaturku," sahut Momo dengan nada dingin.

Shuuhei menghela nafasnya berat. "Bersikaplah lebih baik, Momo."

"_Je__n'aime pas_[1]," ucapan itu mengakhiri perdebatan mereka berdua karena dengan langkah sigap, Momo terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Shuuhei bersama dengan Rukia beserta Kakaknya. Membiarkan mereka bertiga menatap dirinya dengan pandangan penasaran.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Momo membiarkan kakinya melangkah menjauhi gemerlap pesta pernikahan Kakaknya. Langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang mewarnai keindahan malam saat ini. Cantik adalah kata pertama yang terucap dari bibirnya saat dilihatnya taburan bintang benar-benar penuh menghiasi malam yang kelam. Gadis itu memilih untuk duduk disebuah kursi taman yang memang tersedia di sana. Suara hingar-bingar pesta di dalam terdengar samar dari tempatnya. Momo mendekap dirinya sendiri—bahkan dekapan itu semakin dipereratnya saat angin mulai menghembuskan tariannya.

Sebuah jas hitam dengan cepat menutupi tubuhnya yang memang hanya memakai gaun bertali spaghetti. Hal itu tentu saja membuatnya terkejut dan menundukkan kepalanya yang semula menengadah ke langit menjadi ke arah depan—membiarkan matanya menangkap sosok baik yang sudah merelakan jasnya untuk dikenakan olehnya.

"Toshiro," satu kata itu terucap tanpa bisa ditahan olehnya—bahkan mata hazelnya juga terlihat terkejut menatap pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Pemuda berambut putih itu tidak berbicara satu patah katapun. Ia lebih berinisiatif untuk duduk tepat di sebelah gadis berambut coklat-tua ini. Kepalanya turut ia tengadahkan ke arah angkasa malam yang menampilkan sejuta pesona bintang di sana. "Kapan kau kembali?"

Momo yang semula hanya diam saja mulai beralih kembali memandang Toshiro, "barusaja aku sampai."

Hening lagi untuk sesaat sebelum Toshiro kembali bertanya padanya, "bersama tunanganmu?"

Momo kembali terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya—namun perasaan kesal tak luput juga keluar dari dirinya. "Dia bukan tunanganku, kami belum mengadakan pertukaran cincin—setidaknya belum sampai hari ini. Lagipula, siapa yang memberitahumu?"

Toshiro menurunkan kepalanya dan berbalik menatap Momo. "Siapapun dia, tidak penting, bukan?" pertanyaan Toshiro hanya bisa ditanggapi diam oleh Momo. Gadis itu mengakui bahwa yang dikatakan pemuda itu memang benar adanya. "Kau datang bersamanya?"

Gadis itu yakin, ucapan Toshiro lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan—namun ia tetap menjawabnya meskipun enggan dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau benar, aku datang bersamanya."

"Dia terlihat baik," Toshiro menimbali ucapannya.

"Oh ya?" suara Momo mulai terdengar sarkatis kali ini. "Lalu apa pengaruhnya untukku kalau ia terlihat baik?"

Toshiro mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan bersamaan. "Kalian terlihat—ehm, cocok."

Momo mendengus kesal, "menurutku tidak."

Toshiro kembali membiarkan suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Matanya beserta mata Momo sama-sama memandang ke arah langit—membiarkan keindahan itu tergambar jelas di kedua manik mata mereka. Keindahan itu terlalu menjerat—bahkan Momo tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun saat Toshiro merubah posisi menyendernya. Gadis itu baru benar-benar melepaskan pandangannya saat ia mendengar Toshiro berkata, "kau cantik, Hinamori Momo."

Mata hazelnya bercahaya, sementara bibirnya membentuk senyuman manis yang membingkai wajahnya—membuat kecantikan pada dirinya semakin terlihat jelas. Gadis itu menatap Toshiro yang tertidur pulas sesaat setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Momo mengembalikan jas Toshiro dengan menyelimutinya pada tubuh pemuda tersebut sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga pemuda tersebut dan berbisik lirih di sana, "_te amo, Toshiro!_[2]"

Satu kata yang mewakili perasaannya terucap sudah. Ia memilih mengucapkan dalam bahasa Spanyol karena ia yakin Toshiro tidak mengetahui artinya. Pikiran naïf itu jelas tidak murni benar karena sesaat setelah gadis itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkan Toshiro, sebuah tangan menahan gerakannya dan menariknya untuk masuk dalam dekapan pemuda berambut seputih salju tersebut.

"_Yo__también__te quiero__,__Momo._[3]"

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

_**~x~x~To Be Continued~x~x~**_

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Keterangan:

_[1] Je__n'aime pas; Aku tidak peduli_

_[2] Te amo, Toshiro; Aku cinta kamu, Toshiro!_

_[3] Yo__también__te quiero__,__Momo__; Aku juga cinta kamu, Momo_

Akhirnya saya selesai juga meng_update _fict ini. Sepertinya janji saya bisa saya penuhi dalam menargetkan bahwa chapter ini akan tamat paling tidak di chapter kelima. Mudah-mudahan ga ada hambatan ya, kawan…

Nah, untuk kali ini saya benar-benar sedang malas untuk berceloteh kepanjangan. _Thanks a lot for you; _edogawa Luffy, Violet-Yukko, _and_ Chacha d'PeachyxSuika Lovers.

_So, Mind to Review, guys?_


	4. Chapter 4

Terkejut adalah satu kata pertama yang muncul dalam benak seorang Hinamori Momo. Bagaimana tidak? Membayangkan sosok Hitsugaya Toshiro menjawab pernyataan cintanya merupakan hal pertama sekaligus yang terakhir ingin didengar olehnya. Gadis itu boleh saja bahagia mendengarnya—namun perasaan takut tentu saja tak luput dari dirinya. Tentu saja takut. Coba saja kalian bayangkan, bagaimana bila seseorang yang kalian cintai membalas perasaan kalian akan tetapi kalian sudah akan dijodohkan dengan laki-laki lain?

Menyedihkan. Mengecewakan.

Seandainya bisa—dan bila memang bisa— ia rela menukarkan segalanya demi harapan terakhirnya, membiarkan perasaan yang terbalas itu menjadi termiliki, termiliki oleh dirinya dan pemuda berambut salju dihadapannya. Tapi gadis itu tahu, semuanya tidak mungkin. Ah, sepertinya tak bisa juga dikatakan tidak mungkin, hanya saja terdengar sulit. Benar, sulit. Itulah satu-satunya kata yang dapat mewakili keadaannya saat ini.

Momo membiarkan mata emerald itu menatapnya tepat di bola mata hazel indahnya. Pandangannya seakan mengunci gerakannya—bahkan otaknya seakan turut berhenti bekerja saat ini. Jarak mereka dekat. Tentu saja, karena pemuda itu barusaja menariknya serta membiarkan dirinya duduk berpangku pada kedua kakinya.

"Tidak mungkin," gumaman lirih itu keluar dengan spontan dari bibir tipisnya.

Momo melihat pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sembari menghela nafas. Namun hal itu tak lama, karena dengan segera ia kembali membuka kedua matanya dan memperlihatkan keteguhan dalam bola matanya, "aku mencintaimu."

Mata hazelnya kembali melebar. "Ini tidak mungkin," desisnya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Kau tidak mempercayai perasaanku?"

Kepalanya menggeleng lemah. "Kupikir kau mencintai Rukia."

Ah, benar! Toshiro melupakan satu hal yang paling fatal, Momo pasti masih menyangka bahwa cintanya pada Rukia takkan tergantikan—baik oleh sosoknya ataupun sosok wanita lain. Sebodoh-bodohnya orang, mereka pasti langsung menyadari kalau Rukia akan selalu berada di hatinya. Namun di sanalah kebenaran itu muncul. Rukia sudah lama menghilang dari hatinya, secara konstan gadis itu sudah tergantikan dengan bayangan yang baru, jiwa yang baru, cinta yang baru. Cinta yang luput dari pengawasannya. Cintanya pada Hinamori Momo.

Bagaimana mungkin?

Jangan ditanya. Bukankah cinta tak mengenal waktu dan tempat? Bukankah cinta tak pernah bisa menetapkan pada siapa hati mereka akan berlabuh? Bukankah cinta penuh dengan berbagai macam misteri?

"Ya," Toshiro menjawab tegas. "Sampai kau datang ke dalam kehidupanku."

"Jangan gila," suaranya terdengar pada urutan nada terendah diikuti dengan gerakan gelengan kepalanya.

"Kau yang membuatku gila!"

"Aku tidak—"

"Bahkan kau tidak menyadarinya. Menyedihkan," ujarnya sarkatis.

"Toshiro, dengar! Kau baik-baik saja, kau tidak gila."

"Astaga," pemuda itu mendesah, "kau membuatku gila karena cintamu."

Gadis itu kembali menggeleng untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dengarkan aku, Momo. Aku barusaja menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu dan aku akan melakukan apapun demi perasaan cintaku padamu, tidak peduli bahwa kau akan melakukan pertunangan gila itu. Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan bahwa pertunangan itu tidak akan pernah terlaksana. Ingat itu!"

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Sequel Between You and Me**

**.**

**.**

**Only Your Love**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Momo menduduki dirinya diranjang kamarnya. Ia masih di Jepang, masih di _Karakura Town_ dan masih berada di rumah kakak sepupunya—Kurosaki Ichigo. Pesta mereka sudah usai sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Waktu telah menunjukkan bahwa hari kini mulai berganti. Ya, tepat tengah malam dan ia masih terjaga dari tidurnya. Seharusnya perasan lelah itu membawanya menemui alam mimpi, namun seakan kaset kusut yang terus saja berputar, kata-kata Toshiro selalu bergema dalam benaknya seakan tidak mengijinkannya untuk terlelap barang sedetikpun.

Gadis itu menopang dagunya sambil bersender pada senderan tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya tidak mengerti—bahkan amat sangat tidak mengerti. Mengapa Toshiro harus mendengar perkataannya? Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, mengapa Toshiro mengerti akan arti dari ucapannya? Meskipun tak dapat ia pungkiri, hatinya terasa senang sekaligus lega.

Justru di situlah masalahnya. Perasaannya kian terasa menggebu, seakan-akan bisa mendobrak batasan yang ditetapkannya kapan saja. Pernyataan Toshiro yang membuatnya seperti ini. Andai ia bisa bergantung pada kepercayaan diri Toshiro, ia pasti akan menggantungkan seluruh harapannya seutuhnya pada pemuda tersebut.

Tapi ia tak bisa.

Menghadapi kedua orangtuanya—ditambah dengan orangtua Shuuhei serta Shuuhei sendiri—bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan. Momo tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan kedua keluarga tersebut, namun di sisi lain ia juga tidak mau menjadi korban untuk bertunangan dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai—walaupun dulu pernah dicintainya, tapi itu dulu, bukan?

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Dirinya penat. Sangat. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin sekali membicarakan masalah ini dengan Ichigo. Pemuda berambut jingga itu terkadang bisa membuat hatinya tenang dikala rasa gundah menghantuinya. Walaupun menjengkelkan, tak urung saran yang diberikannya selalu bisa membuat gadis itu berpikir dewasa untuk menyelesaikannya. Terlebih masalah ini. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Toshiro serta Shuuhei merupakan sahabat baik Ichigo—yang bisa dipastikan pemuda tersebut pasti lebih bisa memberi pendapat yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Atau setidaknya, Rukia.

Rukia juga pasti lebih mengerti perasaannya dan yang pasti gadis bermata violet itu punya segudang saran yang mungkin bisa sangat membantunya. Rukia adalah orang terdekat Toshiro selain Ichigo. Lagipula gadis itu pernah mempunyai hubungan khusus dengannya. Yah, intinya adalah Momo membutuhkan seseorang untuk memberikan saran baik kepadanya.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya. Rasa pening mulai menjalari kepalanya yang sedari tadi berdenyut memikirkan segala macam hal tentang Toshiro dan pertunangannya. Agh, kalau dipikir-pikir dia bisa saja gila mendadak akibatnya. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Gadis itu mengambil sebuah cangkir beserta satu saset kopi siap seduh. Kalau diingat-ingat, dulu dia pernah mencemooh Ichigo karena meminum kopi gara-gara tidak bisa tidur. Sekarang dirinya tak ada bedanya dengan pemuda itu. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya kala mengingat hal tersebut.

"Jangan tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila, Momo," teguran itu dengan sukses mengejutkan gadis bermata hazel yang tanpa sengaja membuat cangkir yang berada di tangannya terlepas hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup kencang.

Matanya memandang galak pada orang yang barusaja menegurnya, "jangan mengejutkanku!"

"Maaf," ekspresinya menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Dengan segera, ia membantu gadis itu membereskan pecahan cangkir beserta tumpahan kopi yang berserakan di lantai. Setelah membuangnya ke tempat sampah, ia mengambil dua buah cangkir dan menyeduh minuman hitam-pekat tersebut.

"Ini," sebelah tangannya terulur hendak menyerahkan secangkir kopi pada gadis tersebut. Cangkir tersebut diambil dengan ragu olehnya, namun ucapan terimakasih tak luput keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Ia membiarkan langkah kakinya mengikuti sang gadis bermata hazel menuju ruang keluarga besar Kurosaki.

Momo membiarkan tubuhnya menghempaskan diri pada sofa empuk yang diikuti oleh pemuda tersebut. Gadis itu membiarkan cangkir yang terisi setengah tersebut berdiri di atas meja. Dengan geram ia kembali berceloteh, "untuk apa mengikutiku? Belum puas hanya dengan memecahkan sebuah cangkir?"

Pemuda itu—Hisagi Shuuhei—membiarkan nada bicara Momo yang sinis terucap untuknya. Ia lebih memilih menyeruput kopinya pelan-pelan, membiarkan aroma pekatnya tercium oleh indra pembaunya. "Kau lebih banyak diam sejak pesta tadi."

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Momo cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat.

"Toshiro?" nada tanya dalam kalimatnya terdengar mengintimidasi Momo. Namun keterkejutan jelas tak bisa menghilang dengan mudahnya dari ekspresi yang gadis itu tunjukkan padanya.

"Darima—ah, maksudku bagai… Astaga, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," terpatah-patah gadis itu membantah.

Shuuhei mengacuhkan sanggahan gadis tersebut. Pemuda berambut hitam itu lebih memilih menatap Momo lekat-lekat setelah meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, "kau mencintainya?"

Momo tidak bisa menjawab. Gadis itu lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berusaha membuat Shuuhei tidak bisa menatap ekspresi wajahnya. Namun bagi Shuuhei, gekstur yang gadis itu ciptakan sudah cukup menjadi jawabannya. Hanya saja, di saat pertunangan mereka hampir terlaksana ia baru mengetahui bahwa Momo sudah mencintai pria lain? Demi Tuhan, inikah yang dinamakan karma? Batinnya berteriak keras.

Shuuhei menghela nafasnya berat, "maaf karena aku sudah memaksamu bertunangan denganku. Padahal kau sudah menolaknya, tapi aku terlalu tak berperasaan hingga membuatmu kesulitan seperti saat ini."

Momo sungguh tidak percaya mendengar kalimat yang keluar beruntun dari mulut pemuda itu. Ia hanya bisa tercengang mendapati seorang Hisagi Shuuhei bersikap seperti ini. "Kau tidak marah?" Tanya gadis itu hati-hati.

Ia menggeleng, "bukankah sejak awal ini kesalahanku karena sudah membuatmu terperangkap dalam pertunangan bodoh ini?"

"Shuuhei, kau—"

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh! Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu," akunya, "tapi aku tidak pantas untukmu."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lirih. "Kalau kau mencintaiku kenapa kau meninggalkanku Shuuhei? Katakan padaku, apa salahku?"

Shuuhei berani bersumpah Momo sedang bertahan melawan tangisnya. Suaranya yang terdengar bergetar sudah menjadi bukti akan pendapat yang ia lontarkan dalam benaknya. Sejenak, rasa bersalah makin menghantuinya terlebih lagi gadis itu merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang salah. Kepalanya menggeleng lemah, "bukan kau yang salah, semuanya murni salahku. Aku salah karena aku telah memberimu harapan kosong. Aku salah karena aku membiarkanmu jatuh cinta padaku. Aku salah karena aku sudah membuatmu sedih berlarut-larut dikarenakan aku pergi meninggalkanmu secara mendadak. Aku yang salah, hanya aku."

Momo menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti—meminta Shuuhei memberi penjelasan yang lebih rinci untuknya.

"Aku mencintai seorang gadis, namun ia meninggal tepat sehari sebelum pertunangan kami berlangsung—," pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha mengingat kembali kisah pahit di masa lalunya.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

"_Shuuhei, semuanya sudah siap. Undangan pertunangan kita juga sudah tersebar sejak beberapa hari yang lalu," tutur gadis itu._

_Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap gadis di sampingnya sambil mengembangkan senyumnya sumringah, "aku jadi tak sabar menunggu besok."_

"_Hei, menghadaplah ke depan. Ingat, Shuuhei! Kau sedang mengendarai kendaraan dan ini sudah malam, jadi jangan ceroboh! Berkonsentrasilah!"_

"_Nanao, kau tenang saja. Aku sudah ahli," sahutnya dengan suara angkuh yang membuat gadis tersebut mencubit lengan sebelah kirinya._

"_Aw," jeritnya. "Jangan mencubitku seperti itu. Kau tahu? Justru kau yang bisa membuat konsentrasiku buyar."_

"_Alasan saja kau," gumam gadis bernama Nanao tersebut._

"_Walaupun begitu, kau tetap saja kan menyukaiku," goda pemuda tersebut._

"_Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Shuuhei," bantahnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain._

_Sunyi sejenak sebelum Shuuhei kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu cincin itu tersemat di jari manismu."_

"_Eh?" sontak Nanao menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Shuuhei—serta mendapati pemuda tersebut juga sedang memandangnya. Gadis itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap jalan raya. Saat itu juga, ia melihat sebuah truk besar sedang menyalip sebuah mobil yang mengakibatkan truk tersebut masuk ke jalur yang bukan miliknya—jalur mobilnya dan mobil Shuuhei._

"_Shuuhei, awas!" jeritan gadis itu membuat mata Shuuhei bersiaga kembali menghadap ke arah jalan. Pemuda itu membanting stirnya ke arah tepi. Namun terlambat, truk tersebut lebih dahulu menghempas mobilnya dan membuat kecelakaan besar tersebut terjadi. Truk tersebut segera mengerem sebisanya, sedangkan mobil yang tadi disalip truk tersebut turut berhenti. _

_Jalanan tersebut memang cukup lengang saat malam, terlebih lagi hanya dua jalur. Kedua pengemudi itu segera membawa kedua pasangan tersebut ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk diberikan pertolongan. Namun di sanalah nasib berkata lain, Tuhan membiarkan Shuuhei tetap hidup tanpa ada sosok Nanao lagi di sampingnya. Ya, gadis itu telah lebih dahulu menjemput kematiannya, meninggalkan Shuuhei yang saat itu terluka parah._

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

"Sampai akhirnya, kau datang ke dalam hidupku. Saat itulah aku seperti menyadari bahwa sosok Nanao ada pada dirimu," tuturnya sebelum menghela nafas. "Kau begitu mirip dengannya. Semangatmu, celotehanmu, aku benar-benar merasa kalau kau adalah dirinya. Aku gelap mata sampai akhirnya mimpi itu datang kepadaku dan menyadarkanku."

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

"_Nanao," teguran pelan itu terucap dari bibir seorang Hisagi Shuuhei. Perasaan senangnya terasa membuncah saat gadis yang sangat dicintainya tersebut hadir dalam mimpinya._

_Nanao mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk. Shuuhei jelas terkejut, karena yang tergambar pada mimik wajah gadis tersebut adalah raut kekecewaan. Pemuda tersebut sampai tercengang sesaat menyadarinya._

"_Kau mengecewakanku, Shuuhei," lirihan pelan itu seakan menyakiti hati Shuuhei._

"_Apa?" sahut pemuda tersebut. "Apa yang membuatmu kecewa padaku?"_

"_Aku sudah mati, Shuuhei. Aku sudah tidak hidup di duniamu lagi. Gadis itu bukan aku, Shuuhei. Kau harus sadar, jangan pernah mempermainkan perasaannya bila kau tidak mencintainya," jelasnya panjang lebar._

_Shuuhei terperangah. "Aku… aku tidak—"_

"_Ya, Shuuhei," bantahnya dengan cepat. "Kau sudah mempermainkannya dan ini membuatku kecewa. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau seburuk itu. Mempermainkan perasaan orang lain tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun terbersit dalam hatimu."_

"_Nanao, aku—"_

"_Tidak, Shuuhei. Aku tidak mau dengar apapun darimu sampai kau berubah. Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu."_

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

"Itukah alasanmu meninggalkanku?"

Shuuhei menampilkan senyum getir di wajahnya. "Aku berusaha untuk berubah. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa—sekecil apapun itu."

Momo menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat, "kau sungguh beruntung. Dia bahkan masih memperhatikanmu sampai saat ini."

"Ya," sahutnya. Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini senyum itu adalah senyum kebahagiaan. "Aku memang beruntung."

Sunyi sesaat sebelum Shuuhei kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku akan membatalkan pertunangan ini."

Gadis itu kembali tercengang mendengar kalimat tegas yang diucapkan pemuda tersebut. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Aku tidak bisa merampas kebahagiaan sahabatku, bukan?" ucapnya kembali diiringi dengan senyum.

"Tapi, Shuuhei, aku—"

"Tak apa," potongnya cepat. "Aku yang akan menjelaskan pada mereka. Mereka pasti akan mengerti, percayalah padaku."

Momo memejamkan matanya sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Bolehkan kali ini ia menggantungkan harapannya pada Toshiro dan Shuuhei? Pertanyaan itu secara tiba-tiba berputar dalam benaknya.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Pemuda berambut jingga itu mengetukkan jemarinya pada meja di hadapannya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang frekuensinya cukup bisa terdengar oleh telinga manusia. Matanya masih saja menatap pintu _restaurant_ tersebut tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya. Sesekali ia melirik jam yam berada di tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang sebelum berdecak pelan.

"Masih lama?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya menengokkan kepalanya ke arah gadis bermata violet yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Gadis yang kini sudah berstatus sebagai istri sahnya—istri tercintanya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya sebentar lagi," katanya sambil meminum gelasnya yang berisi _chocolate milkshake_.

Usai menjawab pertanyaan gadis tersebut, mata ambernya dengan segera menangkap pemandangan sosok yang ditunggunya masuk ke dalam _restaurant_. Dilihatnya orang tersebut sedikit tersenyum sebelum berjalan menghampiri mejanya.

"Pagi. Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Sangat," gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu—Rukia—menjawabnya dengan nada sinis. "Bukankah seharusnya yang mengajak bertemu yang datang terlebih dahulu? Lalu kenapa justru terbalik?"

"Maafkan aku, Rukia," tuturnya sambil menampilkan ekspresi bersalah.

"Kau menyebalkan, Shiro-chan," gerutunya setelah menghela nafas tanda kesal.

"Sudahlah, Rukia. Toshiro sudah meminta maaf, bukan?" Ichigo berusaha menengahi. Pandangannya yang semula menatap Rukia, kini teralihkan menuju pemuda berambut putih tersebut. "Ada masalah apa sampai-sampai kau ingin menemuiku beserta Rukia?"

Pemuda berambut salju itu membiarkan dirinya terhempas di kursi yang tersedia. Matanya terpejam sesaat sebelum ia memulai kata-katanya, "aku mencintai Momo," terang Toshiro tanpa mempedulikan reaksi dua orang di depannya. "Aku terlambat menyadari perasaanku, dan saat ini—saat setelah aku tahu bahwa Momo dijodohkan—aku berpikir untuk menggagalkan pertunangan mereka," sambungnya sambil diikuti senyum getir.

Rukia terpaku sesaat. "Momo tahu?"

Ia mendengus, "bahkan ia terlihat kacau setelah aku mengatakan hal itu."

"Lalu, kau serius ingin melakukan hal nekat ini?"

Mata _emerald_nya menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat. "Aku bahkan tak pernah senekat ini," jawabnya jujur.

Gadis bermata violet itu tahu, kalau Toshiro memang benar berkata jujur. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Ichigo, "kau punya saran?"

Hening. "Bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik dengan orangtua Momo, orangtua Shuuhei, Shuuhei serta Momo sendiri," putus pemuda berambut jingga tersebut setelah terdiam sebentar untuk memikirkan pendapat terbaiknya.

Pemuda itu terperangah. "Apa mereka akan menyetujuinya?"

"Kedua orangtua mereka bukanlah orang yang suka memaksakan kehendak," jelas Ichigo. "Aku yakin, mereka berempat tidak mengetahui hubungan Shuuhei serta Momo dalam jangka waktu terakhir. Percayalah."

"Bagaimana bila Shuuhei menolak?" Rukia mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganjal benaknya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak menolak."

Kalimat itu jelas membuat mereka bertiga menatap tepat pada sang pembicara. Sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum memutuskan dirinya turut duduk dan bergabung dalam perbincangan yang menurutnya membahas mengenai dirinya, walau sedikit.

Toshiro menggeram kesal. "Jangan seenaknya saja memutuskan! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Momo kalau ia mendengar perkataanmu barusan?"

"Dia sudah mendengarnya," pemuda itu—Hisagi Shuuhei—menjawab dengan tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang Shuuhei katakan, aku sudah mendengarnya Toshiro!"

Kali ini keterkejutan jelas tergambar di wajah ketiga orang tersebut, terutama Toshiro. Pemuda itu justru tak habis pikir mendengar jawaban santai tersebut terucap dari bibir Hinamori Momo—walau sejujurnya ia sungguh mengharapkan hal tersebut.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini bersama Shuuhei?"

"Singgah sebentar sebelum ke bandara, tapi justru bertemu kalian." Gadis itu ikut membiarkan dirinya menduduki satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa sebelum kembali berbicara, "kami memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunangan kami. Kami tidak menemukan kecocokan dalam hubungan ini."

"Orangtuamu?" gadis bermata violet itu bertanya.

Momo mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku yakin mereka pasti mengerti dengan alasan kami. Mereka bukanlah tipikal orangtua yang senang mengatur kehidupan anaknya," tuturnya dengan nada riang sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "orangtua Shuuhei juga pasti sama."

"Tapi, secepat inikah?"

Momo melemparkan senyumnya pada pemuda berambut salju tersebut. "Bukankah memang ini yang kita inginkan?"

Ia mendengus—menertawakan kebodohan pertanyaannya. "Kau benar," sahutnya. "Jadi, kapan bisa kupakaikan cincin itu di jari manismu?"

Sontak wajah gadis bermata hazel tersebut memerah menahan malu diikuti oleh deraian tawa dari tiga orang lainnya. Hatinya kini terasa hangat—mungkin lega karena berhasil menemukan muara akhir dari masalahnya. Bicara mengenai masalah, masih ada satu hal lagi. Membicarakan hal ini dengan orangtuanya serta orangtua Hisagi Shuuhei—yang artinya tinggal menghitung menit, karena pesawat yang mereka tumpangi hampir sampai di Negara Jepang.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

_**~x~x~To Be Continued~x~x~**_

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Ya ya ya, Yurisa tahu kok, gausah diprotes lagi. Alurnya sungguh sangat kecepetan, bahkan mungkin banyak bolongny disana-sini. Tapi ini gara-gara Yurisa ngejanjiin bakalan _end _di chapter lima, jadilah begini akhirnya. Mesti diburu-buru, kayak kejar-kejaran ama cerita. Ah, suer dah, besok-besok kalo bikin cerita ga mau Yurisa nakarin bakal kelar di chapter berapa-berapanya. Sudah cukup, ini udah jadi pembelajaran tersendiri buat Yurisa.

Oke, saat ini tak usahlah banyak cing-cong. Chapter kali ini sungguh Yurisa dedikasikan kepada kalian; _Rukia Kurosaki, edogawa Luffy, __Ryosuke Michi626__, __delalice, Violet-Yukko, Chacha d'PeachyxSuika Lovers, dan Hyouma schiffer._

Tanpa kalian, Yurisa pasti tidak akan bisa melanjutkan _fict _ini. _Thank you so much, guys_~ #peluk-peluk

Ah, semangat juga buat yang lagi ngadepin ujian ya :)

_Last, mind to review?_


	5. Chapter 5

Bicara memang mudah, justru tindakannya itu yang sulit. Satu jam yang lalu, boleh saja Momo berceloteh di depan mereka—Ichigo, Rukia dan Toshiro—kalau semua masalah ini akan baik-baik saja tanpa perlu melibatkan pemicu baru dari kedua orangtuanya dan Shuuhei. Namun sekarang, saat kedua orangtua mereka sudah berada dihadapannya, gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk kala memandangnya. Terlebih lagi saat orangtua Shuuhei menyambutnya dengan hangat seperti anak mereka sendiri. Bahkan Momo yakin, Shuuhei sendiri tidak pernah dimanjakan seperti ini. Perasaan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Lain Momo, lain pula Shuuhei. Pemuda itu malah lebih parah. Setiap kali ditanya—pertanyaan apapun itu, baik tentang dirinya, tentang Momo ataupun tentang hubungan mereka berdua atau bahkan diluar hal itu—ia hanya bisa menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil menjawabnya dengan tergagap. Kedua orangtua mereka sangat menyadari perubahan sikap drastis dari putra dan putri mereka, namun mereka hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat alis mereka tinggi-tinggi. Itu bukan tindakan heran—dan Momo tahu itu. Mereka memberi kode antara satu sama lain yang terbaca seperti; mereka berdua seperti pasangan canggung yang barusaja melakukan malam pertama.

Oh, demi Tuhan! Bunuh saja Momo detik itu juga yang terlalu berlebihan tatkala membaca ekspresi raut wajah kedua orangtua mereka masing-masing. Momo hanya bisa meluruhkan bahunya lemah. Mungkin terlalu _shock _atas pembacaan ekspresi berlebihan yang barusaja dilakukannya. Sementara Shuuhei, menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan calon tunangannya—ah, bukan, ia akan menjadi mantan tunangannya—segera melangkahkan kakinya sebelum menyentuh lembut pundak gadis yang memang masih kalah tinggi dengannya.

"Ada apa, Momo?" suara berwibawa itu terdengar tenang, namun tanpa bisa terkirakan nada cemas dan khawatir berlarian keluar dari pita suaranya. Matanya menatap lekat hazel Momo, seolah dengan begitu ia bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu.

"Aa," gadis itu menggeleng pelan, "tak apa, Shuuhei. Mungkin hanya kelelahan."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Benar? Katakan saja supaya aku bisa membantumu."

"Sungguh," gadis itu menatap balik mata Shuuhei sambil menurunkan tangan lelaki tersebut dari pundaknya, "aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu secemas ini, Shuuhei."

Ia tersenyum setelah menghela nafas tanda lega. "Baguslah kalau begitu," ia berucap sambil tersenyum tanpa menyadari kedua pasang manusia sedang memperhatikan tingkah-laku mereka berdua sambil terkikik kecil.

Shuuhei tidak sadar, gadis berambut coklat-tua itulah yang terlebih dahulu menyadari akibat dari tindakan Shuuhei. Cepat-cepat ditatapnya Shuuhei dengan pandangan khawatir seraya berbisik pelan, "jangan bersikap seperti ini, Shuuhei. Orangtua kita akan salah sangka dengan apa yang barusaja mereka lihat."

Pemuda itu lekas memalingkan wajahnya. Dihelanya nafasnya kuat-kuat sebelum ia melangkah maju untuk mengejar kedua pasang manusia yang masih menatap mereka dengan ekspresi bahagia. Namun Momo hanya bisa termangu dengan sempurna di tempatnya. Termangu setelah ia mendengar gumaman lirih Shuuhei yang tak sengaja tertangkap oleh telinganya; _Seandainya aku masih dihatimu seperti kamu yang masih dihatiku._

**#**

**.**

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Only Your Love by Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

_Sequel Between You and Me_

.

**.**

**#**

Penjamuan makan malam yang diadakan oleh Keluarga Kurosaki tidak diadakan besar-besaran. Mereka cukup menyediakan segala sesuatunya dengan sederhana namun tetap mengutamakan kepentingan tamunya. Terlebih tamu itu adalah kerabat dari istri yang dicintainya—Masaki.

Keluarga Momo serta Keluarga Shuuhei juga tidak tampak keberatan akan jamuan sederhana ini. Mereka justru sangat menikmatinya, terlebih lagi dengan sikap terbuka dari tuan rumah yang membuat mereka semua tampak nyaman. Semua—

—kecuali Momo.

Gadis bermata hazel itu hanya memainkan sendok serta garpu yang berada di tangannya. Ocehan dari orang sekitar, lelucon yang diungkapkan oleh Isshin, bahkan canda-tawa yang menghiasi ruang makan tersebut tampak sulit membuatnya terlepas dari lamunan yang sejak tadi mengunci pikirannya. Lamunan yang membawanya pada kejadian siang tadi tatkala Shuuhei menggumamkan kalimat lirih yang terdengar olehnya tanpa disengaja.

Momo tahu, pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh sudah mencintainya dengan tulus. Ia berbeda dari pertemuan pertama kali mereka berdua. Shuuhei yang sekarang sudah memandang dirinya sebagai Momo, bukan seperti dulu. Dulu saat Momo merasa pandangan itu bukan pandangan Shuuhei saat menatapnya. Benar, ia tak melihat bayang dirinya dibalik mata indah Shuuhei. Tidak sekalipun, sampai hari ini.

Hari ini saat ia melihat tepat di manik mata Shuuhei, gadis itu tahu kalau Shuuhei hanya melihatnya. Melihatnya sebagai seorang Hinamori Momo, bukan yang lain, dan Momo tahu akan itu. Maka, sekarang beginilah dirinya. Benaknya mulai berteriak dalam hati, benarkah perasaan cintanya pada Shuuhei sudah pupus? Secepat itukah ia berpaling dari sosok Shuuhei yang selama ini selalu membayanginya? Semudah inikah ia jatuh cinta pada Toshiro?

Tiga pertanyaan yang entah sejak kapan mulai memenuhi dirinya. Tiga yang utama. Tiga yang melambangkan perasaannya kini. Tiga yang akan menentukan hidup dan masa depannya. Tiga yang akan menjadi titik tumpuan dari seluruh penopang hidupnya.

Momo kembali menghela nafasnya. Entah sejak kapan rasa gelisah ini menghantui bayangnya. Bahkan merambat sampai berujung ke perasaan yang seharusnya sudah ia pastikan sedari awal. Lalu, mengapa sekarang semuanya berubah seolah membalikkan telapak tangan? Mengapa dengan sekejap ia meragukan rasa cintanya pada Toshiro? Buruknya, kenapa harus di saat ia telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri tunangannya dengan Shuuhei?

Tepukan pelan dipundak gadis itu cukup membuatnya terkejut, bahkan ia tersentak hampir jatuh dari kursinya. Shuuhei dengan sigap, menangkap gadis itu agar ia tetap berada di tempatnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memandang pada hazel Momo sambil bertanya, "kau tidak enak badan?"

Ah, betapa lembutnya pria ini. Sampai-sampai Momo hanya merasa ada dirinya dan Shuuhei di tempat itu saking asiknya ia memperhatikan mata Shuuhei yang juga sedang menyelami dirinya. Sepersekian detik kemudian gadis itu sadar, membuatnya memalingkan wajah sesegera mungkin sebelum menjawab, "tidak, sungguh, aku baik-baik saja."

Lengan pemuda itu menyentuh pundaknya—memaksa agar gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya. "Ikut aku sebentar, Momo."

Seakan terhipnotis dengan suara tenangnya, gadis itu mengikuti ajakan Shuuhei yang kini membawanya ke beranda atas rumah Keluarga Kurosaki. Ia biarkan gadis itu duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia sementara ia membiarkan dirinya bersandar pada tiang penyangga yang berdiri vertikal secara memanjang. Matanya tak henti menatap sesosok gadis yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Ceritakan saja padaku, Momo," pemuda itu membuka mulutnya.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan terlihatlah kalau ia sedang menahan tangisnya. Terbukti dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca mulai ia kerjapkan berkali-kali. Gadis berambut coklat-tua itu sudah membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar karena dengan cepat ia kembali membungkam suaranya.

Entahlah, Shuuhei tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Momo saat ini. Pemuda itu memutuskan membalikkan badannya untuk menatapi langit malam yang menaungi tempatnya—serta manusia lainnya—berdiri. Melihat pesona gelap yang misterius itu sepi tanpa terlihat bintang satupun.

"Aku bimbang," suara itu memecah keheningan setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Suara yang membuat Shuuhei memasang tegak kedua telinganya sebelum membalikkan kembali badannya menatap Momo.

Sambil mengerutkan keningnya, pemuda itu bertanya, "apa maksudmu, Momo? Bimbang karena apa?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak mengerti, Shuuhei. Aku tidak mengerti," kali ini airmata mulai menuruni kedua belah pipinya, "aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kini aku rasakan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Jelaskan lebih spesifik, Momo. Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalimatmu yang berbelit-belit," pemuda itu menaikkan oktaf suaranya sedikit. Terdengar nada tidak sabar dalam suaranya tatkala ia melihat gadis itu mulai menangis.

"Shuuhei, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Pemuda itu barusaja hendak membantah saat dirasakannya seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya. Didapatinya sosok Ichigo sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan agar ia menuruti keinginan gadis yang kini tengah menahan tangisnya itu. Shuuhei hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum ia meninggalkan Momo berdua dengan Ichigo.

Tatkala bayangan Shuuhei menghilang dibalik dinding bercat biru muda itu, Ichigo segera mendudukkan dirinya tepat di kursi sebelah tempat Momo berada. Tangannya mengelus pelan puncak kepala gadis yang kini masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya tersebut. Ichigo tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya membiarkan ketenangan menguasai kembali jiwa sepupu tersayangnya. Setidaknya bersabar untuk menunggu gadis itu berceloteh lebih baik ketimbang memaksanya untuk mengatakan apa yang belum siap untuk dikatakannya.

"Ichigo," panggilan lirih itu membuyarkan lamunan pemuda berambut jingga tersebut. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau bimbang dengan perasaanmu sendiri? Yang mana yang akan kau pilih?"

Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya, "perasaan bimbangku yang mana? Apa yang harus kupilih?"

Momo tersenyum getir. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak benar-benar sudah melupakan Shuuhei? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku masih mencintainya sementara kami sudah sepakat untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini? Apa yang harus kujelaskan pada Toshiro kalau ternyata aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpa Shuuhei? Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila berada di posisiku, Ichigo?"

Pemuda itu menatap lembut hazel yang kini tengah merana. Ia tahu, Momo bimbang. Gadis itu hanya merasa semuanya terlalu mendadak. Namun tetap saja, semendadak apapun situasi itu, gadis ini harus bisa menentukan siapa yang benar-benar terbaik untuk memasuki seluruh hidupnya. Dan Ichigo tak bisa memilih siapa yang terbaik di antara mereka berdua.

Helaan nafas terdengar jelas dari pemuda bermata amber tersebut. Ia melantunkan celotehnya dengan hati-hati, "aku tidak pernah mengalami apa yang kau rasakan. Namun, coba kau pikirkan dalam-dalam, siapa yang benar-benar pantas bersamamu? Shuuhei atau Toshiro? Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa banyak membantumu, tapi ingatlah satu hal. Siapapun yang kau pilih, pasti selalu ada hati yang terluka. Justru karena itu, pilihlah dengan sungguh-sungguh, supaya kau tidak mengecewakan lagi hati yang lain."

Momo menerawang, "bagaimana kalau orang itu adalah Shuuhei?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menolak keputusanmu untuk memilihnya," Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya, "tapi apa kau sudah memikirkan ini semua? Setidaknya, aku juga menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu, Momo. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Shuuhei sedari dulu, tapi setidaknya pikirkan pula perasaan Toshiro yang telah kau beri harapan. Dia juga menginginkan kesempatan ini, sama besarnya dengan keinginan yang Shuuhei miliki."

"Aku takut," gadis itu menatap Ichigo sambil menampilkan wajah gelisah di sana, "aku takut kalau selama ini aku hanya memiliki perasaan sesaat terhadap Toshiro. Aku takut kalau aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Aku takut sekali, Ichigo."

"Aku juga," sebuah suara menyahut perkataan Momo—membuat mereka berdua mendongak untuk menatap siapa si Pemilik Suara tersebut. "Aku juga pernah mengalami rasa bimbang dan takut yang kau rasakan, Momo."

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan, Rukia?"

Wanita itu—yang ternyata istri dari Kurosaki Ichigo—menampilkan senyum tipis untuk membingkai paras cantiknya, "aku membiarkan hati nuraniku berjalan sampai ia mengatakan bahwa aku ternyata sudah mencintai kakak kandungku lebih dari siapapun yang ada di dunia ini."

Pemuda berambut jingga itu menggerutu kecil, "kita bukan saudara kandung, Rukia."

"Aku tahu," gadis bermata violet itu menyahut, "tapi setidaknya ikatan itulah yang sudah menahan perasaan kita masing-masing, benar bukan?"

Ichigo tersenyum tipis—jawaban persetujuan akan ungkapan pertanyaan Rukia. "Jadi, Momo, coba kau pejamkan matamu serta kosongkan pikiranmu. Perintahkan dirimu untuk membayangkan, siapa orang yang benar-benar berada dalam benakmu saat ini," Ichigo beranjak dari tempatnya sembari memeluk pundak Rukia, "tak apa bukan bila kutinggal?"

Momo mengangguk. Tanpa perlu hitungan menit, pasangan tersebut sudah menghilang dari batas jarak pandangnya. Gadis itu memilih untuk menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum benar-benar menuruti perkataan terakhir Ichigo. Perkataan yang mungkin akan membawa pilihan terbaik untuknya. Perkataan yang juga membuat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang kini tengah bersembunyi berdebar kencang karena ulahnya.

Dan, _bingo_! Senyum lebar yang terpampang di wajah gadis itu menandakan bahwa ia sudah yakin akan perasaan mengenai dirinya sendiri.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Suasana pagi itu terasa sejak tatkala angin menghembuskan dirinya. Suasana sejuk yang berbanding terbalik dengan aura keseriusan yang menguar dari tubuh dua orang manusia berbeda jenis. Memang tidak terlihat dari wajah mereka bahwa mereka telah menguarkan aura serius, namun dari gerak-gerik yang mereka tunjukkan sangat meyakinkan bahwa mereka hendak membicarakan sesuatu.

Gadis itu masih saja menyesap aroma teh hijau dari cangkir kecilnya sedang yang satunya masih sibuk menatap arah taman dengan pandangan menerawang. Mereka memang tengah duduk di teras belakang yang menghadap langsung ke arah taman. Pemandangan indah yang cukup seimbang dengan keseriusan yang menguar dari tubuh mereka.

"Shuuhei," sapaan gadis itu membuat si Pemilik Nama menolehkan kepalanya guna menatap balik orang yang tengah memanggilnya.

Pemuda itu hanya diam. Tolehan kepalanya sudah menjadi bukti cukup bahwa ia tengah memperhatikan gadis bermata hazel itu seutuhnya. Seutuhnya dengan makna bahwa ia juga siap mendengarkan ocehan yang hendak keluar dari bibir mungil gadis tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku saat ini, tapi kalau itu benar aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf," gadis itu mengalihkan bola matanya ke arah lain, "aku mencintaimu, sungguh, namun aku juga mencintai Toushiro. Shuuhei, setelah aku berpikir semalaman, aku berniat untuk menceritakan pada orangtua kita bahwa aku akan membatalkan pertunangan ini. Aku tidak peduli mereka akan memarahiku atau bahkan tidak akan menganggapku sebagai anak mereka lagi, tapi hanya ini yang aku tahu."

Hening sejenak, "aku juga tahu kalau Toushiro masih mencintai Rukia walaupun ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia mencintaiku. Hanya saja kalimatnya waktu itu benar-benar serius dan aku percaya akan hal itu. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa detik itu juga aku merasa bahwa aku adalah wanita yang paling bahagia, aku juga menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Toushiro. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya, tapi aku merasakan hal itu."

Suasana kembali senyap untuk beberapa saat sampai Shuuhei memutuskan untuk memulai kalimat pertamanya, "aku sudah tahu kalau sejak awal kau akan memilih Toushiro. Aku juga mengerti kalau aku tidak pantas untuk bersamamu, karena pada pertemuan pertama aku tidak pernah melihat dirimu dalam mataku. Kupikir, kesempatan kedua kali ini bisa membuatku kembali bersamamu sejak aku pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar, namun aku terlambat. Hatimu sudah lebih dulu menentukan bahwa Toushiro pemenangnya, bukan aku."

"Aku minta maaf, Shuuhei, aku tidak bermaksud unt—"

"Sssh," pemuda itu meletakkan telunjuknya untuk memotong kata-kata Momo, "cinta tidak selamanya harus memiliki, Momo. Cinta yang benar adalah merelakan orang yang kita sayangi hidup bahagia sesuai dengan pilihannya. Mungkin kata-kata itu terdengar menyedihkan, namun saat kau memahami artinya dan mencoba untuk mengikhlaskannya, semua akan terasa lebih ringan dan membawamu pada kebahagiaan yang sebelumnya tertunda."

"Tapi aku—"

"Momo," Shuuhei kembali memotong, "percayalah dengan kata-kataku. Aku baik-baik saja dan masalah orangtua kita, aku yakin mereka pasti mengerti dengan pilihan kita ini."

"Bagaimana dengan undangannya?"

"Kurasa masih dalam proses pencetakkan, jadi tidak akan masalah."

"Shuuhei," panggilan Momo membuat pemuda tersebut kembali menatapnya, "terima kasih atas semuanya."

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Beberapa jam setelah Momo berbincang serius dengan Shuuhei, ia kembali dihadapakan dengan situasi yang lebih menegangkan dibanding sebelumnya. Jemarinya tak henti bergerak memainkan ujung bajunya sementara bola matanya bergulir dengan gelisah tatkala menatap sosok yang duduk berjejer di hadapannya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Momo?"

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan kegugupan melanda dirinya. Namun, sebuah tangan besar secara mendadak menyentuh tangan kanannya dan Momo tahu kalau tangan tersebut milik Toshiro yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Maaf kalau aku menyela," Toshiro memberanikan diri untuk mewakili apa yang hendak Momo ucapkan, "aku mencintai Momo dan aku ingin membahagiakannya. Aku ingin agar ia menjadi pendamping hidupku sampai akhir hidupku. Maka dari itu, aku meminta pada kalian semua untuk memberikanku izin menikahi Momo serta membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Shuuhei."

"Apa kau tahu dimana posisimu saat ini? Kau adalah orang luar yang seharusnya tidak pantas meminta padaku dan pada orangtua Shuuhei untuk membatalkan pertunangan anak kami berdua. Kau tahu, kau tidak berhak bicara seperti itu pada kami," Aizen melontarkan kalimatnya dengan nada dingin dan kaku.

"Aku tahu, aku memang tidak pantas. Namun, aku akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaanku dan Momo karena kami saling mencintai. Kami ingin agar kami bisa hidup saling berdampingan dan saling mengisi serta mendapat restu dari kalian semua."

"Apa kau merasa pantas untuk bisa bersama putriku?"

"Ya, aku merasa pantas."

"Apa kau yakin kalau kau memang mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini sebelumnya."

"Kau harus tahu, Momo bukanlah gadis yang kau inginkan. Dia cengeng dan masih suka bertingkah kekanakkan, dia juga tidak terlalu pandai dalam urusan rumah tangga, khususnya memasak. Momo juga termasuk gadis yang tidak bisa berhenti bicara, dan aku tidak yakin kalau kau sanggup menghadapinya saat sifat cerewetnya itu muncul," celoteh Aizen panjang-lebar.

"Aku tahu," Toshiro menegakkan dirinya sebelum kembali menjawab mantap, "karena itulah aku yang akan berusaha mengisi kekurangannya. Momo memang bukan gadis yang kuinginkan, tetapi dia adalah gadis yang sejak semula diciptakan hanya untukku. Aku tidak menginginkannya karena aku justru membutuhkannya lebih dari yang aku kira."

Mata Aizen bergulir menatap Shuuhei, "bagaimana denganmu, Shuuhei?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak akan menghalangi kebahagiaan orang lain, Paman, apalagi kebahagiaan Momo."

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Kensei? Lisa?"

Mereka saling bertatapan sesaat, "kami setuju dengan Shuuhei. Kami tentunya tidak pantas melarang Momo untuk menentukan pilihan dan kebahagiaannya. Momo sudah jadi wanita dewasa, jadi aku yakin ia sudah memikirkan hal ini dengan matang."

Aizen berdehem kecil setelah melihat anggukan kepala Retsu, "kalau begitu, bisakah kau menjaga kepercayaan kami untuk menjaga Momo sepenuhnya?"

Toshiro tersenyum lebar diikuti Momo. Dengan semangat, pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "tentu saja aku akan menjaga Momo. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih atas kepercayaan yang telah kalian berikan."

"Nah, Toshiro," pemuda berambut jingga tersebut menepuk pundak Toshiro, "selamat datang di keluarga besar kami, kawan. Mulai hari ini kau bukan hanya kakak iparku tapi juga calon suami dari sepupuku tersayang."

"Aa," ia tersenyum sumringah, "terima kasih, Ichigo."

"Hei, apakah tidak ada adegan ciuman? Biasanya setelah melalui perjuangan panjang, kisah akan ditutup dengan hal seperti itu, bukan?"

Momo mendelikkan matanya. "Kau terlalu banyak membaca dongeng, Shuuhei. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya."

"Hm," Toshiro menyeringai, "kenapa tidak?"

Sepertinya Toushiro menuruti akan ucapan Shuuhei. Terbukti dengan tarikan pemuda tersebut membuat dirinya dan Momo berdiri tanpa ada jarak sedikitpun, diikuti dengan kedua bibir mereka yang bertautan. Orangtua mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala menghadapi tindakan berani tersebut, sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum—mungkin teringat akan tindakannya yang dulu saat mencium Rukia di hadapan Byakuya. Sementara Shuuhei hanya bisa bergumam lirih.

"Ah, sepertinya aku juga harus menemukan pasanganku yang sesungguhnya."

**#**

_**The End**_

**#**

Yak, tamat dengan ending yang semakin menjengkelkan. Lagi-lagi Yurisa mengecewakan pembaca semua, karena lagi-lagi chapter ini tidak bernyawa. Mana HitsuHina-nya cuma sedikit lagi #ngais-ngais tanah. Oh tidaaaaak! Ampuni author tidak becus ini. _Gomen na…_ *sujud-sujud

Tapi, tapi, tapi, kalau boleh ngoceh sedikit, Yurisa paling suka sama kata-kata Shuuhei ke Momo tentang cinta yang benar. Astaga, itu sumpah kata-kata yang udah sering banget didenger, cuman entah kenapa Yurisa suka aja. Oke, lanjut dah!

Nah, di chapter terakhir ini, Yurisa ucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca cerita ini, baik yang meninggalkan _review_ atau tidak, pada kalian yang sudah mem-_fave_ cerita ini atau bahkan mem-_fave_ saya? _I give my big appreciate to you. Thanks a lot, guys._

_And, this is my other thanks for_ _**delalice**_, _Violet-Yukko_, _**edogawa Luffy**_, _Michilatte626_, _and_ _**Catherina Theresia**_. Makasih banyak, _guys_, tanpa kalian Yurisa yakin Yurisa ga ada apa-apanya. Pokoknya, seribu kata terima kasih deh untuk kalian~ /duagh

_Ne, for my last chapter, mind to review?_


End file.
